


Snowballs & Cinnamon

by TheReginaMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Pure fluff involving Regina and Emma and their little family at Christmas time
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Snowballs & Cinnamon

“Don’t you dare throw that snowball at me!” Regina glared at the blonde woman whose arm was currently cocked back and ready to throw a snowball. “I’m warning you, Miss Swan.” 

“You hear that, kid? She’s warning me.” Emma rolled her eyes and Henry laughed, his scarf all but covering his face. He looked like a little marshmallow in all the layers Regina had put him in. Emma hauled off and threw the snowball, hitting Regina directly in the chest. Regina’s eyes grew wide and she stood up straight, her shoulders squaring up to Emma and her jaw tightening. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” She deadpanned, leaning over and picking up a handful of snow and packing it into a ball. Regina drew her arm back and aimed at Emma, releasing the little ball with such force that when it hit Emma in the side she nearly fell over. 

“Holy shit, Regina! Ow!” Emma grabbed her side and looked incredulously at the now smirking brunette. 

“I warned you, did I not?” She crosses her arms. 

“I didn’t think you were gonna haul off and rupture a vital organ!” Emma lifted her shirt, revealing an angry red mark on the right side of her rib. Henry looked over at Regina with wide eyes. 

“Wow, mommy, you throwed that ball hard!” He stood up and waddled over to Regina. “I on mommy’s team now.”

“Hey, you can’t just switch teams in the middle of a war!” Emma pulled her shirt back down and held her hands up in disbelief. “I can’t believe my own son is betraying me like this.”

“Well, looks like he knows which of us is going to win and doesn’t fancy being a laughing stock.” Regina chuckled and leaned down, picking up the little marshmallow and tucking him into her side. “As much as I would love to continue this battle that never was, I’m rather cold and would like to go inside for some hot chocolate.” She looked at Henry in her arms and smiled at how bright the little boy’s eyes were. 

“With cimamim?” He looked up at Regina hopefully. She laughed and poked his little nose with one finger. 

“Of course with cinnamon, you silly boy! How else would we have it?” 

“Yes! Did you hear that mama? We havin hot chocolate with cimamim!” He waves his little feet in the air. “Cimamim, cimamim, I loooove cimamim!” 

“Regina Mills making hot chocolate with cinnamon? I’m in!” Emma turned toward the house and ran inside, Regina calling after her. 

“Take your wet boots off before you go in!” She shook her head and looked down at Henry. “What are we gonna do with her, my little prince?” He turned his head to the side in thought. 

“Hmmm. No cimamim for bad boys and girls!” Regina acted shocked. 

“No cinnamon?! But it’s mama’s favorite!” Henry narrowed his eyes as Regina began walking toward the house. 

“I guess you right.” He tapped on his chin with a small index finger. “Maybe she don’t pick the movie tonight?” Regina chuckled and pushed the door open. 

“That sounds fair. Emma!” She called into the house. 

“Kitchen!” Regina pushes through the door into the kitchen and found Emma sitting cross legged on the island. 

“Emma Swan, you get your hind end off of my counter top!” She swatted at Emma’s legs until the other woman slid off the counter with an apologetic smile. Regina passed Henry over to her and began working on the hot chocolate for the three of them. While waiting for the milk to warm she looked over at Emma and Henry who were now playing a game of I Spy and laughing every time Emma got it wrong. She could feel warmth fill her chest and her stomach as she looked at her little family and knew that this was what Christmas is meant to be.


End file.
